Nekros
by Meg11
Summary: La segunda parte Y ¿Si fuera ella?, una tragedia sucedera entre algo ke no esta en el destino


**Nekros**

**by Meg**

**Notas de la Autora**:

Este  es la segunda parte de un fanfic llamado 'Y ¿Si fuera ella?'(Canción de Alejandro Sanz), es recomendable que lo leas antes, y también aclaro que ya no habrá otra parte de este. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios de este fic y por todos sus reviews. Si les agrada este déjenme uno por favor, ¡Ah! También estoy probando una manera diferente de narrar, que también tiene que ver mucho con el fic ojalá les agrade... bueno aclarando esto lean el fic y pues... bye

*              *              *

"Zombie, a eso se le llama ¿No es así? Me refiero indiscutiblemente a las personas que viven sin almas, que sólo esta su cuerpo, eso soy... mi alma esta perdida en algún lugar. Duele tanto volverse a quedarse solo. A veces pienso que ojalá nunca hubiera descubierto ese sentimiento que vivía en mi hace bastante tiempo tal vez así no hubiera sufrido tanto y tampoco hubiera perdido algo puesto que nunca lo tuve... De todas formas para que me quejo he vuelto a ser la persona fría, sin vida y sobre todo ausente de sí misma, nadie lo ha notado pues sólo cambie para una persona... para ella. Ahora ya no me interesa nada, ni siquiera siento algo a la hora de torturar me es bastante fácil. ¿Cínico? No lo creo simplemente soy frió, una persona que no se inmuta ante el sufrimiento de alguien mas, puedo maltratar cualquier cosa viva sin importarme, y justo como lo hacen todos los demás. Cuándo pasas por las calles muggles ves a muchos de ellos maltratar a un animal... les es fácil, son capaces de golpearlos e incluso matarlos ¿Por qué me habría de tentar el corazón por matar a un animal más de este planeta? Nadie notaria la diferencia, pero para eso se hace el trabajo completo, matando a toda la familia... tengo 17 años estoy apunto de salir de este colegio asqueroso lleno de Sangres Sucias, lleno de tantas sonrisas, besos, abrazos, amor.. Lleno de... ella. No puedo, ya no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en todos esos malditos recuerdos, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia... cada palabra... ya no puedo seguir en este colegio ¡Ya no puedo seguir viéndola!... ¡¿Qué su corazón no se estremece al verme pasar por algún pasillo como yo?! ¡¿Qué es más fría que yo, que cuando ve a Pansy encima de mi no le da celos?! ¡¿Qué no le importe como para que al menos sufriera por esta situación?! ¡JA! Resulto ser una cobarde más, porque no tiene el maldito coraje para mandar al diablo a Weasley, sé porque es obvio que no es feliz con esa porquería, no puede serlo porque su mirada no tiene brillo... lo besa.. Lo abraza pero ausente de sí misma. ¡Y  NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAGAN NADA! Porque Potter se queda como estúpido viendo como ella es infeliz, el otro idiota la hala como si fuera su muñeca. ¡¡¿¿ES QUE NO VEN??!! No ven su mirada ausente, no ven su mirada sola pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente... no ven... no ven... Y es que... ¡¡DEMONIOS!! Que maldito coraje, ¡Qué impotencia!, No puedo sacarla de ese maldito lugar no me deja acercarme, ¿Por qué Hermione?... ¿Por qué?.... dime... que sin ti no soy un ser humano... sin ti sólo soy un hombre manchado de sangre y con una mirada de maldad... que sólo sabe satisfacerse torturando y que es tan impuro... que por eso de seguro no te merece... porque tú eres pura... nunca ha habido maldad en ti, ni siquiera en tu manera fría de verme.. Sólo hay ingenuidad... por no saber como hablar y también por juzgar... tus errores los pagas ahora... ¿Yo cuando pagaré los míos?..."

Alguien lo interrumpió abruptamente, el volteo a ver a esa persona con cierto desdén y le hablo muy despectivamente parece que le reclamaba él haberlo interrumpido. La otra persona se fue rápidamente, parece que sólo había interrumpido su dilema mental para confirmarle una orden que se le había comentado hacia tiempo atrás. Él entra a la ducha y tomo un baño caliente siguiendo con sus mismos pensamientos de siempre, salió, se puso el uniforme y se puso en marcha hacia el lugar donde debía ir. Salió, saludo despectivamente a algunas personas con un gesto de la mano y se acerco a unos chicos de Gryffindor, de su misma edad, tenían una mirada de malicia...

- ¿Ya esta todo listo Thomas? – pregunto el chico que había acabado de ducharse

- Si Malfoy, sólo esperaremos la señal para poder atacar.. – le contesto como si fuera un cadete contestándole a su general

- Bien, bien espero que no fallen ya saben la excusa que hay que poner, esta vez  Potter no debe escaparse de nuestro amo oscuro... – Malfoy se despidió con otro gesto y continuo su camino al pasillo para ver a los profesores que pronto los llevarían a su paseo, su destino... Hogsmeade. A pesar de que había varios ataques de los DeathEaters sobre los alumnos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se había rehusado a tener que suspender uno de los pocos entretenimientos que tenían en estos tiempos bastante difíciles. Él caminaba bastante pensativo y por ello tropezó con alguien haciendo que esta cayera, él la miro sorprendido y ella de la misma forma, inmediatamente al darse cuenta de quien era la que había caído le ayudo a levantarse, por primera vez en hacia bastante tiempo él pidió una disculpa – Lo... Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba, ¿Te lastimaste? – le pregunto preocupado, parecía feliz... por volverla a ver

- No te preocupes, no fue nada. Estoy bien, gracias – ella le contesta algo insegura y siempre evitando su mirada, era bastante obvio que los dos se encontraban en un momento muy incomodo pero curiosamente ninguno de los dos quería romper ese silencio y no quería ninguno de los dos dejar de admirarse..

- Hermione yo... – pareciera que Malfoy le iba a decir algo realmente importante, sus pupilas se dilataban iba a decir algo muy importante no había duda. Pero ella se asusta y rápidamente sale huyendo de ahí, sólo pude apreciar la manera en la que Malfoy apretaba sus puños con bastante ira iba a gritar o golpear a alguien, salió rápidamente caminando por el pasillo aventando a mucha gente.

Esa mañana ejecuto su orden, pero no termino bastante exitoso sólo logro que muchos DeathEaters fueran capturados, era obvio que no estaba concentrado en sus ataques tanto así que resulto herido, su brazo izquierdo, huyó, estaba bastante grave porque se desangraba. No supe como pero llego a Hogwarts bastante herido, si iba a la enfermería seria muy sospechoso que estuviera herido y además en ese brazo estaba su marca...  la de DeathEater. Como tantas vueltas que da la vida Hermione lo encontró jadeando y con bastante fiebre, él con tanto dolor termina desmayándose. Sólo vi como una Hermione asustada y casi histérica lo llevo al Sauce Boxeador, salió por algunas medicinas, vendas y no sé que tantas cosas. Lo curo, lo cuido, quedándose con el toda la noche velando por su salud. El ya mucho mejor despertó, la vio a su lado durmiendo, se veía muy cansada. Asimilando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y el ya estando mucho mejor, la cargo, haciendo claramente un esfuerzo sobrehumano. La llevo hasta donde encontró a Weasley que inmediatamente lo golpeo  y una pelea se armo haciendo que Hermione se despertara,  todos estaban apunto de golpearse. Pero una persona con la mente fría sin coraje hablo haciendo que algo inconcluso por fin terminara.

**_Me muero por suplicarte_**

**_Que no te vayas mi vida_**

**_Me muero por escucharte_**

**_Decir, las cosas que nunca dices_**

**_Mas me callo y te marchas_**

**_Mantengo la esperanza_**

**_De ser capaz algún día_**

**_De no esconder las heridas_**

**_Que me duelen al pensar_**

**_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas_**

**_¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?_**

- Me parece que en lugar de malgastar mi tiempo golpeando a porquerías seria mejor arreglar algunas cuentas de hace ya 2 años ¿No crees? – le dijo con una mirada intimidante, ninguno de los 3 se esperaba esa reacción de Malfoy. Hermione asustada por lo que se discutiría quiso evitarlo pero el se lo impido. Se veía raro, fastidiado, no sé. Sólo puedo asegurar que algo muy malo iba a suceder

- Draco, no crees que es algo imprudente esta discusión me parece que... – Hermione muy nerviosa trataba de evitar esta discusión.

- ¿Imprudente? ¡¿Te parece imprudente?! – Draco se veía alterado apretaba sus puños con mucha ira – Dime entonces Hermione ¿Cuándo demonios te va a parecer prudente? Dime que yo te esperare otros 2 años más, no te preocupes al fin que no siento – utilizaba un tono raro, reprochando. Su mirada... su mirada me asustaba Draco iba a ser una locura de eso no cabía duda.

- Déjalo Hermione, que diga sus habladurías, anda dime todo lo que me quieras decir, te escucho Malfoy. Y coincido contigo tenemos cuentas de hace 2 años. Claro que si cuentas le llamas a que hice ver a Hermione que YO soy el dueño de su vida – Creo que no debió de decir nada porque Malfoy estaba que le hervía la sangre, cuando dijo ese 'Yo' recalcado pensé que lo mataría en ese instante, pero se controlo, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

- Si, ahora que lo veo bien si eres el dueño de su vida – Potter un espectador mas al igual que yo se sorprendió por las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Le estaba dando la razón? – Eres el dueño de su vida, y no una persona que la ama, porque no sé si te has dado cuenta que Hermione es bastante infeliz contigo, no me mires así Weasley que no te estoy diciendo mentiras porque veras, si la amaras como tu tanto dices y alardeas verías que su mirada es perdida, ausente y triste desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Quiero aclarar muchos puntos porque puedo soportar Hermione que me dejes por algo mejor no por algo peor. No entiendo no entiendo porque me dejaste, me dijiste que por el cariño que le tenias a tus amigos. Y dime ahora Hermione ¿Ese cariño es correspondido? – Voltee a ver a Hermione y la vi hecha un mar de lagrimas, además de parecer darle la razón a Malfoy con su silencio. – si me lo suponía, eres cobarde, una persona con muy poca autoestima, que no sabe mandar al diablo a esta gente asquerosa – señalo Malfoy con un gesto a Potter y Weasley. Hermione recibió un golpe duro contra su orgullo y corazón, otra vez la estaba volviendo a insultar, observe los ojos desorbitados de ella su aspecto era raro no sabia que decir y Malfoy estaba apunto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia...

- ¿Infeliz? ¿No puedes buscar un pretexto mejor para pedirle que regrese contigo? Ella me eligió a mí y sino puedes aceptarlo Malfoy utiliza una manera mucho más inteligente de poder quitármela – Ron estaba seguro de sus palabras que eran equivocadas creo que cualquier persona ajena a este problema sabría de sobra que Hermione no era feliz a su lado. Draco dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su cara y Hermione sollozo se digno a hablar.

- Si es cierto Draco no soy feliz con Ron – ¡Oh vaya que momento tan divertido! La cara de Ron era cómica, sus palabras tan seguras que despreciaban las verdades de Draco ahora parecían una burla, pero en sus puños se veía la ira de la humillación que había recibido – Si, también el cariño que pensé era correspondido de la misma forma no fue así – Ahora era más divertido aun, Potter y Weasley estaban que ni el sol los calentaba, parece que el  mundito que ellos se habían creado de 'Todo va a salir bien' había terminado en una realidad bastante lejana a su sueño, sobre todo cruda y cruel – Además también soy cobarde, no reuní valor para poder hablar con la verdad por miedo... – Draco no quitaba su sonrisa, observe que eso desconcertó aun mas a Hermione – Miedo a quedarme sola porque sin ellos lo estaba, Creo que aun con ellos estaba en ese estado... Te perdí y perdí mi alma – Eso también fue divertido ¡Oh vaya que sí! Ver como la sonrisa macabra de Malfoy de repente se borrara y pusiera la cara más seria que puedan recordar – No he vuelto a ser feliz y pago mis errores. Dime Draco ¿Tu estas pagando los tuyos ahora? – Draco se queda desconcertado. Si aun recuerdan al principio de este relato era lo que él estaba pensando ¿Estaban tan cerca a pesar de lo lejos?

- Aun no... – contesto con un susurro que apenas yo pude escuchar. Visiblemente aquí mis amiguitos Potter y Weasley se habían convertido en él publico de esta drama novela, junto conmigo claro esta. Draco analizaba lo que sucedía pero seguía en una posición terca, parece que no cambio mucho su estado porque volvió a la serenidad y frialdad con la que había comenzado esta discusión – Pero aun así Hermione vine a aclarar ¿Por qué, después de haber visto el poco éxito de tu relación con esta... cosa, seguiste evitándome? No me dejabas acercarme a ti ¿De qué tenias miedo? – Hay que golpe le dio a la chica, porque no supo que contestar, al principio comenzó a hablar con una voz que con mucho trabajo pude escuchar.

- Ya no eras tu Draco, estabas y estas manchado de sangre, sabes a que me refiero sabes que ya esto es muy tarde. Que siempre fue tarde para ti y para mí. Aun las cosas siguen estando mal, porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ahora tú eres lo que eres y yo soy lo que soy una persona diferente que ya no siente igual. Siempre estarás como la persona que amé tanto. Ahora estoy sola y estoy pagando, tu siempre has tenido a Pansy contigo... yo parece que – Miro de reojo a Potter y Weasley – Siempre estuve sola – Huy esas palabras parece que le ardieron más que otra cosa a Malfoy, apretó sus puños con muchísima ira. Pero no entendía quien era esa chica y asumí que era como una Potter. Que hablando de mis amiguitos Potter y Weasley con cada palabra de Hermione se ponían más serios...

- ¿Qué yo no he estado solo? ¡Cállate Granger! Que eso es mentira, no sabes lo que es mi vida, no sabes porque estoy manchado de sangre. Si sé que soy impuro y que no te merezco, que es tarde, que todo esta mal. ¡¿Pero tu sola?! ¡Por favor! Siempre Potter esta delante, atrás Weasley, después tu y yo detrás de ti, y ¿De mí...? Dime... Y ¿De mí...?  ¿Quién se preocupa? ¿Eh? ¿Pansy? ¡Por favor! Ella nunca ha estado detrás de mí realmente, sólo de mi físico y del amor que ella dice tener, que más bien es obsesión, porque cuando amas sacrificas Hermione, sacrificas todo porque la persona que amas sea feliz... Sin embargo ella nunca ha sacrificado nada sólo me ha reprochado cada una da las cosas que he hecho. Sí, como dije al principio estoy manchado de sangre y no sé cuando vaya a pagar mis errores, y yo sé y me temo que los pagare de una manera realmente macabra. Y también sé que somos muy diferentes a como todo empezó, pero algo que si me tomo por sorpresa es, que no te hayas arrepentido de lo que hiciste... no era la respuesta que yo me esperaba... – evito su mirada, visiblemente se veía su semblante de sorpresa. Ahí cuando dijo Draco esas palabras sentí un nudo en la garganta ¡Si hubieran estado ahí! La manera en la que se lo dijo fue realmente sincera y conmovedora. ¿Su castigo? ¿Qué no era bastante castigo perder al ser que más amas sin poder hacer nada? – Hermione yo aun te amo, sé que te amo y no vengo aquí para que regreses conmigo – le dijo volviéndola a mirar, ahí si la sorprendida fue la niñita esta, la Granger. Bueno no sólo ella sino también yo, y los dos niños maravillas (me refiero a Potter y Weasley). Si no venia a pedirle que regresara con ella entonces ¿A qué?...

*              *              *

- Hermione te busque mucho tiempo, te suplique muchas veces. Estuve siempre detrás de ti, proponiéndote siempre regresar a mi lado... ¿Y tu que hacías? ¿Recuerdas? Siempre te dabas la media vuelta ignorándome a pesar de saber que estabas sufriendo. ¿Qué? ¿Me dejaste de querer porque estaba manchado?. No, no creo que sea eso. Sé que me amas, sé que me amaste... pero no estoy seguro de que me amaras, me demostraste que no eres la persona que yo pensé eras... Y como te dije no vengo aquí para que regreses conmigo. Vengo aquí para que seas feliz, dime en que puedo contribuir yo para que tu puedas ser feliz, dime que tengo que hacer para que seas feliz... – Esas palabras eran una redundancia muy común en las parejas,  o más bien en las novelas. Que por cierto me sorprendí bastante de las cursilerías que Malfoy acababa de decir, pero a la vez me hizo sentir tranquilo supe que a lo que tenia miedo se había disipado con las palabras de Granger. Malfoy se acerco a Hermione lentamente, yo pensé que la besaría porque la tomo de la mejilla, Granger se moría por besarlo se veía en sus pupilas que se dilataban con sólo verlo y que... ya me emocione al narrar este momento, bueno, bueno. Al momento que se acercaba Malfoy pude escuchar el susurro aquellas palabras que culminaron la discusión... – Hermi aquella ultima vez que estuvimos juntos en esa habitación que guarda los momentos más bellos de mi vida, te  dije que cualquier decisión que tomaras, pasara lo que pasara. Yo siempre te iba a apoyar.. Mientras tu fueras **feliz**, Dime ¿Lo eres? – Granger parece ser que cuando dijo esas palabras recordó lo que había sucedido, aunque sinceramente yo no entendí nada, porque yo presencie esta novela mucho tiempo después eh. El caso es que Malfoy la beso finalmente. Mis niños maravillas (ya había dicho quien demonios eran) se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar el dulce beso de estos dos niños bellos. Cuando por fin termino de besarla Granger se vio visiblemente asustada...

- No me digas eso Draco, no ahora... siempre haces que dude de mis decisiones. Si sé que te rechacé muchas veces, pero era porque yo sabia que así íbamos a ser felices... que acaso en tu condición ¿Ibas a poder cumplir con los objetivos de tu padre? Dime, ¿Te hubieras revelado ante él? Realmente lo dudo muchísimo, porque tu también eres cobarde, demasiado para no poder afrontar a las personas que manejan tu vida y decirles que precisamente es TU vida... No, no te deje de querer porque estabas manchado, lo hice porque sabia que tu no merecías lastimarte más de lo que ya estas lastimado si yo hubiera estado a tu lado. Porque te conozco ¿Hubieras hecho tu trabajo bien conmigo a tu lado? Nos vimos una vez y ya viste la consecuencia.. tu brazo – Atisbe que Draco puso sus ojos en su brazo, de echo tenia mucha razón la anotación de Granger – Tu... me volviste a demostrar la persona que siempre has sido... Astuto y frío... y lo único que puedes hacer para que yo sea feliz es nunca haber aparecido en ese castigo que Snape nos dejo, es no haber existido en mi vida... – Ese no sólo fue golpe duro para Malfoy, ¡Si no para mí! Esta niñita estaba diciéndole que lo mejor para ella es que el estuviera muerto... Eso me dio miedo porque al momento de estas palabras el se acerco sonriéndole de la manera más dulce que se puedan imaginar, le beso la frente y el cabello. Observe que le susurró 'te amo' se dio la media vuelta y... no miro hacia atrás. Mis niñitos maravillas acorralaron a Granger con un sin fin de preguntas, pero no me llamo la atención escucharlas seguí a Malfoy para ver que haría... pero ahora estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Los pasos de Malfoy eran seguros y lo que realmente me asusto más fue la sonrisa en sus labios, tan tranquila y feliz. Era como si hubieran regresado, pero eso no era, entonces ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?. Al momento que bajo las escaleras que estaban enfrente de las que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor se encontró con varios de los DeathEaters que ayer habían sobrevivido, lo interrogaron y el daba respuestas monosílabas, cosa que era bastante rara en el. También le informaron de la siguiente orden que le mandaba su padre y justo en ese momento recordó las palabras que Granger le había acabado de decir hacia sólo unos momentos, su cobardía por no poder rehusarse a hacer lo que su padre le decía. Furioso los mando a... que diga los evito y se dirigió a la Sala subterránea de Slytherin, iba a su habitación con un humor realmente terrible, su tranquilidad se había disipado... Lo seguí, durante todo el trayecto hasta que quedo sentado en la orilla de su cama con su cabeza recargada en sus manos. Pensaba en muchas cosas, les puedo decir que el niño era un mar de confusiones en ese preciso momento y cuando llego a una conclusión... pase saliva con mucha dificultad... Mi temor había vuelto, iba a hacer una locura...

- El libro ¿Dónde demonios lo deje?... Su orden, sí... la ejecutare pero sólo si sobrevivo a ello – En ese momento me desconcerté ¿De que demonios hablaba? Vi como buscaba entre sus pertenencias el famoso libro, no se de que era pero se veía desesperado por poder encontrarlo. Lo hizo y no me agrado nada la pinta que tenia el libro, en la portada se veía una serpiente enredada entre una calavera, Latín, no comprendía lo que decía. Lo abrió en una pagina donde se apreciaba como una persona dibujaba 2 círculos uno mas grueso que el otro, dentro del más grueso se encontraba una estrella de 8 picos con otro circulo, que en el interior de este, había otra estrella de 8 picos. En la primera estrella por cada línea que unía un pico con otro se alternaban capullos y rosas, otra cosa que pude observar es que entre el espacio de los 2 círculos más grandes habían unas letras en latín, otro de los dibujos del capitulo se veía la misma persona pero mas demacrada y su piel adosada a su huesos. Me imagine, un hechizo, un conjuro. Pero no era Magia 'permitida' eran Artes Oscuras... ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?...

Era bastante tarde, pasaba notablemente de la media noche, Malfoy salió sigilosamente por los pasillos hasta una habitación extraña que tenia unas velas, y un sillón muy antiguo, tipo muggles de los años 40's. Con un hechizo prendió las velas de inmediato, lo vi, en su cara veía un brillo,  y también una maldad que sólo se le apreciaba si iba a... torturar a alguien. Tomo el libro y con una tiza de color negro dibujo exactamente el círculo que venia en el libro, con lujo de detalles, símbolos, letras y demás. Se paro en el centro de la 2ª estrella de 8 picos y comenzó a decir unas palabras continuamente... decía **"Amuletum hex nekros rakshasa**_"_lo rezaba, estoy seguro que fácil lo repitió unas 20 veces, conforme su voz se escuchaba durante toda la habitación su circulo comenzó a brillar  parece que los dibujos de las rosas y capullos comenzaron a tener vida, observe como los capullos florecían y salían sus tallos, parecían rosas reales... sin embargo lo no real sucedió después... 

*              *              *

De las rosas, las espinas comenzaron a desprenderse y como si las palabras de Draco lo hubiesen ordenado se le enterraron en el cuerpo, me horroricé puesto que su sangre comenzó a correr por el suelo. Y no vayan a creer que termino regada... no, no fue así. La sangre comenzó a correr por el dibujo hecho de tiza negra hasta verse dibujado en un tono rojo... con su sangre... Las espinas desaparecieron, las rosas, sólo quedaron las heridas de Draco... sangre estaba empapado de sangre y como lo había visto en el libro aquel, la piel de Malfoy estaba adosada a sus huesos. Sin embargo a pesar del dolor, de su expresión de estar sufriendo bastante, siguió rezando... De repente comencé a sentir como una brisa cálida y obscura estaba envolviendo mi ser... Cada palabra que decía Malfoy hacia que la brisa me abrazara más fuerte... cerré mis ojos, no sé como fue, no me lo he podido explicar aun... pero abrí mis ojos y por fin el... el se percato de mi presencia...

- Amuletum hex nekros rakshasa... – me murmuro jadeando y con una mirada algo perdida, volteo a verme con la misma mirada que había comenzado este suceso, maldad... Me sonrió como si estuviera satisfecho de su trabajo... y me nombro, me dio mi nombre –**Trasgo**... – sentí un apetito inmenso cuando me nombro, quería comer, el olor a sangre me parecía exquisito. Además me causo horror el saber que tenia aun conciencia... que esto era un error del destino ¿Por qué había yo presenciado todo lo sucedió antes de mi creación? En ese momento mi mayor pregunta era...

- ¿Qué hago aquí mi... amo Malfoy? – lo nombre como había escuchado lo nombraban, me percate que el se sorprendió de que conociera su nombre, pero no me importaba eso. Yo estaba intrigado, con curiosidad de saber el motivo de mi presencia... el significado de ese libro, de esas palabras y no tardo mucho en responderme...

- Proteger, yo soy tu amo y soy el único al que puedes obedecer. Tu único propósito es cuidar de Hermione... Hermione Granger, eres una criatura algo extraña, pero tu naturaleza es de los demonios necrófagos, por eso sientes atracción al olor a sangre, el cual te parece exquisito, tu al igual que ellos te alimentas de carne humana, carne putrefacta. Sin embargo tienes ciertos dotes que yo aun desconozco y tu deber es cuidar a Hermione Granger... Trasgo. Lo único que te puedo asegurar es que tu nombre tiene mucho que ver con lo que eres, Trasgo significa 'demonio travieso y feo', eres inofensivo algo perfecto para la persona que tienes que proteger porque posiblemente la puedas asustar un poco. Escúchame, esta noche tendrás una larga labor, habrá un alboroto en este colegio y tu no te debes alejar de ella, según lo que leí en el libro tienes la capacidad de pasar inadvertido por los demás si tu lo deseas, eso nos servirá mucho esta noche... Ahora tu... – no pudo terminar lo que me iba a decir, atisbe como se derrumbo y lo alcance a detener antes de que cayera al suelo, había perdido muchísima sangre, me preocupaba mucho y también entendí que por eso cuando presencie su problema, siempre estuve departe suya...

- Debe irse a recostar amo, ha perdido mucha sangre esta noche y lo mejor es que descanse, no se preocupe por la Señorita Granger, la protegeré contra lo que venga – le sonreí, bueno si es que eso era una sonrisa. El amo Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejándome solo... En ese momento no me había percatado que el dibujo hecho de tiza negra había desaparecido, las velas aun seguían encendidas y me senté en el sillón. Me mire... mi aspecto no tiene mucho que ver en esta historia, y además con una palabra se podía describir mi persona, feo... me toque, era real. Pensé en todo lo que había sido espectador, ¿Por qué lo había sido?  ¿Cuál era el motivo?, era lo que me preguntaba constantemente. También me puse a pensar en las palabras de mi amo, esa noche... Pero si ya era cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Qué tenían planeado hacer los DeathEaters?... lo mejor era que fuera al lado de la Señorita Granger y después pensaría en los otros problemas insignificantes, pensé. Apagué las velas y me fui de aquella habitación que me inspiraba tranquilidad y algo de felicidad... La verdad, no va a ser fácil continuar con este relato porque viene lo que más me costo aceptar, lo que me dolió y me sorprendió. Aquí aclare todas mis dudas y también sufrí por primera vez, tanto físico como emocionalmente. ¿Por donde comenzar?....

Esa noche me fui a la habitación de las chicas, como mi amo lo había dicho tengo la capacidad de pasar inadvertido por los demás, si es que yo lo deseo. Escuche gritos en la Sala común de esa torre de Gryffindor, tenia los ojos cerrados porque pensaba en todas mis dudas, me sobresaltaron esos gritos y mire a mi segunda ama. Ella despertó asustada y corrió a ver que sucedía, yo fui detrás de ella. Se detuvo en seco y yo casi me colisiono con ella, voltee a donde  ella estaba mirando y lo vi... a uno de los chicos maravilla... Ronald Weasley, inconsciente, no estaba muerto porque sino... bueno siendo mi naturaleza me habría dado bastante hambre y no me hubiera contenido, si estaba sangrando porque el olor era una exquisitez, que para que les digo. La señorita Granger comenzó a derramar lagrimas cuando la volví a ver, voltee al lugar de los hechos y vi a varios DeathEaters apuntarle a Potter que estaba impregnado de la sangre de su amigo y apuntaba con su varita, Granger corrió a alcanzarlos y los DeathEaters le apuntaron, inmediatamente por instinto me puse delante de ella y fue cuando deje de desear que me vieran... Y ella grito. Hay mis oídos me dolieron bastante con ese grito, y no sólo Potter, también los DeathEaters me apuntaron con su varita. Suspire y sonreí divertido, pensé en lo que le diría y me salieron 3 palabritas...

- Proteger, rakshasa, Malfoy – le sonreí, pensé que entendería, pues sabia que era bastante inteligente y sabría unir las palabras. No me equivoque, la vi sorprendida, y le grito a Potter que no me hiciera daño, los DeathEaters sin embargo me atacaron, como si alguien me lo susurrara al oído, pronuncie unas palabras que me hicieron ganar mucho tiempo y también provocaron el inicio del fin – **Milon irago lamal nolim** – como si le hubiera ordenado al dios del tiempo, supe lo que pasaría lo que harían los DeathEaters con mi ama, si yo no me movía antes. Leí parte de sus acciones porque las había visto, pero como cuando cambias el destino ya escrito, tiene consecuencias. En este caso pude proteger a mi ama, pero a Potter no, se lo llevaron inconsciente también y con aquel olor exquisito del cual estaba yo impregnado igualmente, mi ama salió corriendo detrás de ellos, y yo detrás de ella.

- ¡No me sigas, dile que le odio! – me gritaba a lo lejos mi ama, mientras yo la seguía, recordé que el me había dicho no la dejara, porque ese era el motivo de mi existencia, proteger, protegerla. Hice caso omiso de lo que me pidió y mejor volví a pasar inadvertido para darle aparentemente la razón. Llegamos hasta el bosque prohibido, atrás de nosotros venían profesores que, no supe porque, pero al llegar no pudieron pasar. Seguí ese olor, que estaba impregnado en el aire... en todo el lugar, Granger jadeaba y corría más aprisa, a los DeathEaters no les importo Granger ya, pues tenían lo que querían, habían cumplido con su misión. Llegamos a una parte del bosque prohibido donde se veía, habían talado bastantes árboles, a lo lejos en el centro del lugar, se encontraba un DeathEater de pie, sin mascara ni nada que lo cubriera, su cabello era rubio pálido, conocía ese cabello... ese olor. Sin duda era el, mi amo Malfoy... Mi ama Granger volvió a pararse en seco cuando vio a los DeathEaters entregarle el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo perdiendo bastante sangre. El les pronuncio unas palabras, y los DeathEaters se adentraron más en el bosque, supuse yo, avisarle a alguien. El se hinco para revisar los signos vitales de Potter, que estaba inconsciente, Granger que al parecer aun no lo creía se acerco, mi amo se puso de pie... y lo golpeo... Le dio una cachetada, Granger derramaba lagrimas y  mi amo... que decir de el, tenia una mirada de odio, maldad... - ¡Tú! ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Eres un maldito! Como deseo que no hubieras existido en mi vida, no sabes cuanto te odio en este instante, eres un imbecil ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO! – lo golpeaba con desesperación, y el solo detuvo sus muñecas, la arrojo al suelo, yo inmediatamente hice acto de presencia, y me acerque a mi amo... que me miro con una frialdad que me causo horror

- No te metas – entendí, me hice a un lado y vi como Granger se paro, llena de rabia y herida en el orgullo – No lo toques – le dijo antes de que ella se acercara a el – Lárgate de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer, el morirá, vete – Granger derramaba lagrimas sorprendida, y llena de coraje, pero no se inmuto, lo toco y lo abrazo - ¡Que no lo toques! ¡Vete! ¡¿Qué no oyes?! ¡QUE TE LARGUES! – le grito con la misma frialdad y ella se levanto lo miro de frente, saco su varita

- No me largo, no me voy, voy a defender a Harry que esta inconsciente aunque sea con mi vida. Vamos saca tu varita, atácame – lo provoco, horrorizado vi como mi amo se sorprendió, miro al suelo no sabiendo que decir, y opto por decirle la verdad

- Vete, mi amo oscuro vendrá, y no sobrevivirás, el puede salvarse, sólo no tienes porque sacrificar tu vida en vano – ya no lo decía con ningún sentimiento, parecía ido de si mismo

- ¿Tu amo oscuro? ¿El-que-no-tiene-que-ser-nombrado? ¡¿Le vendiste a Harry?! – Granger con coraje, no podía creer lo que veía - ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un estúpido, un estúpido! – le gritaba, volvía acercarse a el, golpeándolo, y el perdiendo la paciencia la arrojo

- Vete Granger, lárgate de aquí, Trasgo – me llamo, supongo que quería que me la llevara, entendí, lo hubiera hecho pero... escuche unas palabras de alguien que venia del bosque, vi un rayo de luz que iba dirigido a mi ama, y pude ponerme enfrente de ella, sentí como el dolor corría por mi cuerpo, la sensación de estarme quemando, perdía sangre estaba seguro... con dificultad observe a mi amo que se puso una mano en el pecho, e hizo un gesto de dolor... Mi dolor lo resentía mi amo, con menor intensidad, pero lo sentía... Deje de sentir el dolor, pero me sentí fatigado, me puse de pie y volví a ponerme enfrente de mi ama, vi algo asqueroso que sonreía, y me observaba con cierto desdén

- ¿Es tuyo Malfoy? – le pregunto a mi amo la cosa asquerosa

- Si, amo oscuro – vi que le respondió mi amo con cierto miedo, él era, él amo oscuro, él era Voldemort. Voltee a ver a Granger que tenia miedo, coraje... Potter comenzó a despertarse pero no podía mover su pierna y justo cuando iba a llevarme a mi ama antes de que volvieran su atención hacia mi, volví a percibir ese olor exquisito y el apetito volvió, un apetito que no pude controlar, tenia hambre, mucha hambre, había carne, carne putrefacta y era el... Potter... su pierna se estaba pudriendo. Como si algo me hubiera encendido la sangre, perdí control de mi mismo, y sólo quería comer, comer. Volé lo mas aprisa que pude y volví a sentir ese dolor, ese mismo dolor, me ardía todo el cuerpo, pero el hambre me impulso, no me detuve. Pero alguien si pudo hacerlo mi amo... me grito unas palabras y me detuve automáticamente. Voltee a ver a mi amo y ahora el sufría, en su cara podía ver su dolor, yo yacía en el suelo con mucho dolor y fatiga. Cuando volví a observar a mi amo el me susurro el nombre de Granger. La tome en los brazos y la cosa asquerosa grito unas palabras que me horrorizaron.

- Si te mato, el desaparece ¿No es así? – hizo algo asqueroso, que supuse era una sonrisa. Le temí, por primera vez sentí un miedo que no puedo explicarles con palabras, mi amo Malfoy palideció, la cosa asquerosa levanto su varita y pronuncio... – Crucio  - mi amo volvió a retorcerse de dolor, gritaba. Granger me abrazaba y ocultaba sus ojos, Potter lo miraba con lastima. Yo... yo sentía una inmensa rabia e impotencia, el no poder defender a mi amo, a mi creador. Comencé a sentir dolor... una quemazón en mi pecho, rugí, era inmenso el dolor. Voltee a ver a mi amo con dificultad y la cosa asquerosa pronuncio una maldición que hizo me quedara inconsciente por unos segundos  - Avada Kedavra – lo ultimo que alcance a oír fue una palabra... '**Nekros**'.

*              *              *

Desperté y vi a Hermio... que diga mi ama Granger a mi lado sonriéndome, sus ojos se veían hinchados y estábamos en medio del bosque. Si sé y supe por parte de ella que sucedió después de haberme quedado inconsciente, su relato no fue con lujo de detalles como el mío, pero les diré lo que ella me dijo. Después de haber pronunciado 'crucio' la cosa asquerosa, mi amo Malfoy le grito unas palabras...

- ¡¿Serás feliz no es así Hermi?! Estoy pagando mis errores, y te cumpliré tu deseo. De no haber existido, dejaré de existir. Espero seas muy **feliz**. - ¿Cruel no? Si yo también lo pensé, el cargo de culpa. Después escuche la maldición, la palabra 'Nekros'y caí inconsciente. Según el relato de mi ama, Potter aun con su pierna ya putrefacta tuvo un duelo con Voldemort, desgraciadamente, así como sus padres, Potter siempre peleo y murió peleando, por su vida, por sus amigos. Granger se dio cuenta de el gran cariño que le tenia a Potter y la siempre ligera atracción que sintió por el. Si, si, siempre sus sentimientos no fueron del todo legítimos hacia mi amo, pero sabia que el propósito era que ella fuera feliz. Pero no lo fue, Potter murió a causa de la gran perdida de sangre y el demoro de la ayuda, mi ama sufrió mucho durante ese tiempo, también por mi amo Draco Malfoy. Y ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, la palabra 'Nekros' significa 'Cadáver' que Hermio... ejem, que diga mi Ama Granger y yo suponemos que lo dijo porque en eso se convertiría, y quería que fuera alimento mío. Si recuerdan que de eso me alimento yo ¿No?. No puedo decir que el final del encuentro fue feliz, fue de lo más triste... mi ama lloro muchos días, muchas semanas y meses... se alejo por completo de la magia... y ahora vive como muggle... Según lo ultimo que ella me dijo, se le habían ido las 2 personas por las cuales ella seguía viva. ¿Yo? Sólo soy una criatura más en este mundo mágico, y fui un espectador más del destino tan doloroso para personas valientes y amorosas. ¿Sufrimiento? Todos sufrimos en todos lados pero siempre hay amor, aun cuando se sufre....

También entendí que lo peor que puede suceder entre las personas, es el silencio. Pues es el causante de casi todo, de las dudas, de la incertidumbre, traición... Supuse que presencie todo para contarlo, y eso estoy haciendo, por mi naturaleza puedo aprender rápidamente. Hermione mi ama me enseño y escribí esto en unos pergaminos, que espero sean encontrados por personas que sean como mi amo Malfoy, se sientan solos en el mundo. No lo están porque siempre hay alguien para nosotros y lo mejor que podemos hacer es sonreír siempre, a cualquier extraño, no importa. Porque con cada sonrisa te ganaras 2. **Siempre sonríe.. siempre.**

**·          ****·          ****·**

- ¡Órale! Así que eso fue lo que paso con el Sr. Potter del cual siempre habla mi mami – decía un niño pecoso y pelirrojo, no tenia más de 11 años

- Si, si. Mi mami también habla de el – una niña con cabello alborotado y ojos claros contestaba

- Pues esta aburrida, sólo habla de muerte y sangre, no describe la acción – protestaba un niño con ojos azules y tez pálida

- A mi me gusta su mensaje – dijo la niña, el pelirrojo asintió, dándole la razón

- Bueno eso no lo discuto, siempre hay que sonreír. Aunque la sonrisa sea igual de fea que la niña Granger – sonrió divertido el ojo-azul

- ¡Que no me llames así! Mi primer apellido es Weasley, ¿Qué no entiendes?. Soy prima de Billy, el apellido de mi mami nunca me ha gustado – se cruzo de brazos

- Hay no te enojes, vamos a comer, tengo hambre – y los 3 se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde todo era igual que siempre, un día más en Hogwarts donde se guardan tantos secretos... Y también la ironía de la vida...

**Fin**

**_L_****_a escritura desatada_**

_Destos libros da lugar_

_A que el autor pueda mostrarse épico,_

_Lírico, trágico, cómico, con todas_

_Aquellas partes que encierran en sí las_

_Dulcísimas y agradables ciencias_

_De la poesía y de la oratoria;_

_Que la épica tan bien puede escribirse_

_En prosa como en verso._

MIGUEL DE CERVANTES

_El_ _Quijote _I, 47

**Notas finales:**

Hay, como que, quedo medio dramático, pero pues me gusto, tarde unos 5 días en hacerla y pues espero les guste. La primera estrofa en color, es de la canción 'Sin miedo a nada' de Alex Hubago y Amaia Montero. Comentarios, demás, pues dejen reviews.. Ah también hay varios Sinónimos y las palabras si existen. El conjuro que utiliza Malfoy es un juego de palabras:

**Amuletum** = Sistema de defensa

**Hex **= maleficio

**Nekros** = cadáver

**Rakshasa **= demonio

El conjuro que utiliza el demonio Trasgo, es algo que antiguamente se utilizaba para poder ver el presente, pasado y futuro (ven yo no invente ¬¬)  y les pongo los sinónimos para que no se confundan =p

Atisbar = Observar  
Redundancia = repetición  
Si creo yo, que son los únicos que no entenderían, y **Muchísimas Gracias!** A todos los reviews de mi anterior fic, espero que este llene sus expectativas, sino pues quédense con el final del otro.

**Meg**


End file.
